Super Smash Bros - Director Cut
Basicamente é uma Tie-In, que liga o evento da Saga Super Smash Bros do RPG Fighters of Destiny, que não foi mostrada e mostra alguns dos personagens não vistos. Episódio 1: Kirby vs Mario. Há um mundo totalmente novo. Um mundo diferente. Um mundo formado apenas para um propósito. Batalhas! Este mundo, longe das terras sagradas de Hyrule, do mundo fantasioso de Dream Land, das grandes metrópoles de Kanto e dos enormes cogumelos do Mushroom Kingdom. Seja bem vindo ao Smash World. Um mundo criado por Master Hand, o espírito da criatividade. A cada novo ciclo, diversos heróis e aventureiros são convidados a participar do maior torneio de todos os tempos, o Super Smash Bros. O vencedor do torneio poderá ter seu maior desejo realizado. Hoje é um dia solene, pois acontecerá marcará o início do torneio Super Smash Bros. As arquibancadas estão cheias de habitantes de vários mundos torcendo por seus campeões. As princesas Peach e Zelda são as responsáveis pela cerimônia de abertura. Zelda: Com muito orgulho, dou-lhes as boas vindas à este fantástico mundo! Vocês verão combates inesquecíveis entre os campeões de muitos mundos diferentes. Todos lutarão e nos mostrarão o seu orgulho, seu poder, sua velocidade e sua concentração. Vocês não escaparão de tal espetáculo. Diversas amizades e rivalidades surgirão a cada embate, que nós iremos testemunhar com muita honra! Peach: Viemos de vários mundos, e todos estes mundos possuem pessoas especiais que ganharam reconhecimento ao combater o mal ou por feitos memoráveis. Agora estes heróis lendários, os campeões, se reúnem para honrarem seus legados! Zelda & Peach: Declaramos o início do torneio, SUPER SMASH BROS!!! A arquibancada vibra ao final daquele discurso através de aplausos e gritos de alegria. Agora todos aguardam ansiosamente pelo início do primeiro combate. As princesas tomam os seus lugares e observam o telão anunciar a primeira batalha do torneio. Após o anuncio, um troféu cai na arena, e logo a energia deste mundo faz com que este brilhe tão forte, e, consequentemente cegando a platéia. Logo em seguida é revelado que aquele troféu ganhou vida e então todos puderam presenciar o primeiro competidor. Mario! O campeão de Mushroom Kingdom. Enquanto a torcida se animava com a entrada de Mario, um segundo troféu pousa na arena. Em um efeito parecido com o primeiro troféu, ele causa um brilho cegante, após este evento revela o adversário do primeiro competidor. Kirby! O campeão de Dream Land. Agora os dois campeões estão frente a frente. O narrador começa a contagem regressiva para esta luta. Os olhos dos campeões estão em chamas e a torcida fica ansiosa em tentar descobrir quem irá vencer esta luta. Os combatentes se preparam, estão todos prontos? 3... 2... 1... GO!!!! Assim, Mario e Kirby começam a lutar, vários socos e chutes empatam segurando a atenção da torcida. O encanador bigodudo começa a lançar Fireballs para ganhar distância, porém a bolota rosa desvia dos tiros com cambalhotas e então engole Mario, depois o cospe, assim copiando sua habilidade de lançar projéteis de fogo. Então, o próprio Kirby começa a lançar bolas de fogo, depois de ter cuspido o Mario para fora. Mario muda sua estratégia e usa sua capa para refletir as Fireballs do Kirby de volta. Agora, com a guarda baixa, o encanador bigodudo pôde se aproximar e atacar com seu Smash Attack. A boleta rosa sai voando para fora da plataforma mas ainda não havia sido derrotado. Kirby se enche de ar e volta flutuando para a arena, assim não perde a luta, e ao subir ele usa seu Final Cutter contra Mario para descontar o Smash Attack sofrido. Enquanto a luta estava acontecendo, uma pessoas assistia tudo numa bola de cristal. Animado pelo combate, ele torcia como se estivesse na arquibancada, porém, seus deveres com sua deusa não lhe permitiria assistir o torneio de perto. ???: Isso! Boa! Acerta essa! E mais essa! Wow! Essa foi perigosa! Gostei! Hah! Este era o anjo Pit, um dos guerreiros mais fiéis da deusa Palutena. Infelizmente suas obrigações lhe impediam de assistir aquela luta pessoalmente. Enquanto isso, usando suas habilidades de flutuação e os super pulos, Kirby e Mario levam o combate para o ar começando a trocarem vários ataques aéreos, entretanto o poderoso soco aéreo do encanador bigodudo devolve a bolota rosa para o chão. Totalmente desprotegido ele tenta se levantar mas o campeão de Mushroom Kingdom se aproxima rapidamente e lhe dá um Smash Attack final! Kirby sai voando da plataforma e um brilho de luz marca o fim da batalha. Logo o troféu da bolota rosa retorna ao piso da arena. Os troféus são formas inertes em que os lutadores do Smash World se transformam ao caírem em batalha e perderem as energias. Apenas o calor de outro lutador é capaz de trazer o troféu de volta a vida. Após ver o troféu de Kirby caído na arena, Mario toca sua mão nele passando seu calor para o troféu e trazendo a bolota de volta: Os dois combatentes apertaram as mãos, demonstrando que não havia ódio em seus ataques e que admiravam um ao outro. A grande torcida gritou e bradou os nomes de Mario e Kirby elogiando o espírito esportivo dos heróis. Peach e Zelda aplaudem de pé a atitude: Peach: Bravo Mario!!! Sua batalha foi sensacional! Zelda: Foi uma luta excepcional. Você sem dúvidas é um lutador muito talentoso. Na arquibancada, um homem que decidiu não se identificar resmungou. ???: Nhe...Luigi é melhor. No momento em que o segundo combate seria anunciado, todos ouvem um forte estrondo no ar e uma tempestade de vento chega ao estádio. Neste momento o telão se apagou, a energia elétrica sumiu. Logo depois, grossas massas de nuvens rubras começam a surgir em um dos lados do estádio até encobrirem o céu totalmente, e do meio das nuvens uma aeronave gigantesca surge: Peach: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, de onde vieram essas nuvens? Assustadas, as pessoas do estádio começam um tumulto imenso. Mario: Essa nave, eu já vi essa nave antes. É a Halberd! a imensa nave de combate do Meta Knight, mas o que ela faz aqui? A Halberd estaciona sobre o estádio. Uma de suas comportas se abre e começa a liberar uma estranha matéria negra no ar chegando, ao chão da arena. São pequenas partículas de uma substância desconhecida porém muito suspeitas. Ao tocar o chão, essas partículas começaram a se unir formando aglomerados, dezenas deles, e destas porções começaram a emergir estranhas criaturas com formas peculiares: Tinham o corpo cinza com braços e pernas pretos e a cabeça tinha apenas pequeninos olhos e uma espécie de pena em cima. Preocupadas com o que poderiam ser essas criaturas, Zelda usa o Farore's Wind para transportar ela e Peach, para o centro da arena, ao lado de Kirby e Mario. A luta contra as estranhas formas de vida, ao atacar uma delas Mario percebe que eles se desintegram e voltam a ser partículas negras quando você os destrói, então ele diz as outras que devem jogá-los para fora do piso para evitar que se reconstituam, Kirby usa sua habilidade de sugar para inalar vários seres e cuspí-los de uma vez, Peach ataca-os com seu guarda sol e seus tapas para empurrá-los para fora da plataforma enquanto Zelda usa Din's Fire para explodir as criaturas que se aproximam. Haviam dezenas de criaturas, mas os quatro lutadores resistem ao ataque delas e saem vitoriosos contra esses estranhos inimigos. Zelda: Não. O que você vai fazer? Pare! Mario percebe o medo da princesa e rapidamente pula na frente do estranho ser. Um tiro é disparado e o encanador bigodudo protege Zelda, usando sua capa para devolver o disparo contra o ser. Ao perceberem que aqueles seres são inimigos, Mario, Zelda, Peach e Kirby se prepararam para a luta. Nenhuma das criaturas falam, então conseguir respostas será difícil. As criaturas começam a sacar espadas e bumerangues, e então partem para o ataque. A luta contra as estranhas formas de vida deu-se início. Ao atacar uma delas, e destruí-la, o encanador bigodudo percebe que eles se desintegram e voltam a ser partículas negras, logo em seguida retorna mais forte. Então ele orienta aos seus aliados, que devem jogar aqueles monstros para fora da arena, assim virariam troféus, da mesma forma que eles. Kirby usa sua habilidade de sugar para inalar vários seres e cuspi-los de uma vez. Peach ataca-os com seu guarda sol e seus tapas para empurrá-los para fora da plataforma enquanto Zelda usa Din's Fire para explodir as criaturas que se aproximam. Haviam dezenas de criaturas, mas os quatro lutadores resistem ao ataque delas e saem vitoriosos contra esses estranhos inimigos. ???: Então vocês foram fortes o suficiente para derrotarem meu exercito de Primids? Uma voz descia da Halberd e se aproximava dos nossos heróis: Zelda: Quem é você? O que sabe sobre essas criaturas? (olhando apreensivamente para o ser que se aproximava deles* Ancient Minister: Eu sou ANCIENT MINISTER! O vencedor foi Mario pela votação dos RPGistas. Um ser totalmente coberto por um manto verde, deixando visível apenas seus dois olhos amarelos, se aproximou deles, enquanto flutuava, com uma esfera estranha acoplada em baixo do próprio. Ancient Ministrer: Eu sou ANCIENT MINISTER. Fui o antigo regente deste mundo, mas agora sou um comandante da Força do Sub-Espaço. Zelda: Força do Sub-Espaço? Ancient Minister: Nós iremos conquistar este mundo, unindo ele ao Sub-Espaço. Ao falar isso, Ancient Minister solta a esfera que estava acoplada em baixo dele. Peach: Mas que coisa é essa? O que você vai fazer? *começando a sentir medo* Ancient Minister: Isto é uma bomba de Sub-Espaço. Quando detonada ela separa uma parte deste mundo e a envia para o Sub-Espaço. Vamos armar estas bombas em várias partes deste continente. Enquanto Ancient Minister explicava, dois soldados robóticos se posicionavam em cada lado da bomba esférica. Eles ataram seus braços mecânicos ao corpo da bomba e a abriram, ativando o mecanismo de detonação. Mario olha para relógio de contagem regressiva, eles tinham apenas 3 minutos para fazerem alguma coisa. Antes de ir embora, o Ancient Minister disse: Ancient Minister: Não há nada que vocês possam fazer. O Sub-Espaço dominará este mundo. E assim Ancient Minister voa de volta para a Halberd, deixando a bomba de Sub-Espaço para ser detonada. Mario corre em direção a bomba, para tentar desarmá-la, mas de repente ele escuta um forte estrondo de queda atrás dele, alguma coisa havia caído atrás das princesas. Quando todos se viram para ver o que era, Mario é atingido por uma bala de canhão. A força do impacto manda o encanador bigodudo para os céus, expulsando-o do estádio. Mario: Mamaaaa Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kirby, espantado com o que aconteceu, ouve um barulho de metal, e ao se virar vê as princesas Peach e Zelda engaioladas! Peach: Mas o que é isso. Que Gaiolas são essas? *se desespera* De repente, um grunhido monstruoso. Uma fera aprisionou Peach e Zelda em um par de gaiolas de ferro. Kirby olha para a besta, e ela solta um grosso rugido de fúria. A fera era uma Petey Piranha! Petey Piranha havia descido da Halberd logo depois de Ancient Minister. Ela quer manter as princesas como reféns da força do Sub-Espaço. Kirby mostra sua valentia e decide lutar contra a fera para resgatar as princesas. Kirby vs Petey Piranha. Petey Piranha é gigantesca e não parava de rugir. Kirby tinha dificuldades para ataca-lá, ou seja, ele tinha que tomar cuidado para não machucar as princesas,logo os seus ataques eram pouco efetivos. Na verdade Kirby estava exausto demais por conta de sua luta contra Mario, e posteriormente, contra os Primids. Zelda: Não desista Kirby, não pare de lutar! Peach: Vamos Kirby, você consegue! A bolota rosa tem a ideia de tentar cortar a ponta dos braços de folha da Petey, que estão sustentando as gaiolas de ferro, então põe seu plano em ação. Entretanto, a fera começa a perceber que seu ponto fraco está sendo acertado, e então usa as próprias gaiolas de ferro para atacar Kirby, agravando a situação, uma vez que Peach e Zelda ainda estão nas gaiolas. Kirby se esforça bravamente para tentar derrubar a planta carnívora gigante. Ele tem que correr contra o tempo. Então em um golpe de misericórdia, a bolota acerta Petey Piranha em sua barriga com seu martelo. A fera ruge de dor e então começa a explodir. Kirby consegue quebrar a gaiola de Zelda a tempo, mas não teve o mesmo exito com Peach. Para salva-lo da explosão, Zelda agarra a bolota rosa e o teleporta usando seu Wind's Farore. A gaiola de Peach é jogada para longe, e por pouco cai da plataforma. Quando ambos pousam na arena, uma ingrata surpresa aparece. Wario: Haaaah! Não tão rápido princesa Zelda! Wario chega surpreendentemente. Wario: Hah hah hah!! Sabia que aquela salada ambulante não cuidaria sozinha de vocês. Zelda: Do que você está falando? Wario: Você e sua amiga são muito valiosas para mim! Aquele comandante da força "sei-lá-o-que" me pagará muito bem por cada alvo que for eliminado! Zelda: O que? Você está do lado do inimigo? Wario: Chega de perguntas! Agora eu vou levar vocês! Wario aponta um estranho canhão para Zelda e Kirby, mas antes de disparar ele nota que havia alguém atrás dele. Era a princesa Peach, que ainda estava se levantando da Gaiola da Petey Piranha. Zelda: Deixe ela em paz! Wario: Você é minha, garota! Wario trava a mira com sua arma e dispara contra Peach! Um ponteiro negro a atinge, e logo ela é transformada, instantaneamente, em troféu. Ele recolhe o troféu de Peach e diz: Wario: Se quiserem rever sua amiga de novo, venham me pegar. HA HA HA HA HA!!! Após dar essa risada maldosa, Wario foge em sua motocicleta. Kirby e Zelda vão atrás dele para tentar recuperar Peach. Quando olham para a bomba de Sub-Espaço e vêem o tempo se esgotando, chegou a hora de fugir! O tempo da bomba se esgotou, e logo ocorre uma explosão que transforma o estadio em um gigantesco buraco negro no meio da terra. Esse vácuo continua crescendo lentamente, engolindo tudo pelo caminho e transportando-o para o Sub-Espaço. Da explosão sai um brilho de luz. Era Kirby e Zelda, voando e fugindo da explosão, através de uma Warpstar. O caos tomou conta do Smash World e das terras vizinhas, a ameaça é global e em breve outras terras poderão ser atacadas. Diversos lugares do mundo e outros heróis já começaram a tomar suas providências contra este ataque. Episódio 2: Uprising. Acima do Smash World se localiza o Reino dos Céus, onde Deuses e soberanos, de diversos mundos habitam, assistem as lutas do torneio Super Smash Bros. Todos falavam sobre a mesma coisa: "A Força do Sub-Espaço, quem são eles? De onde vieram? Quem são seus superiores? O que fazem com a aeronave de Meta Knight?" Em uma das salas do palácio do Reino dos Céus, um jovem anjo guerreiro chamado Pit, assistia as lutas do torneio, quando testemunhou o início do ataque do Sub-Espaço: Pit: Huh? O que aconteceu com o estádio? Que criaturas são essas? Ver tal cena provocou-lhe muito inconformismo. Após assistir a cena pela bola de cristal, que lhe permite ver várias partes do mundo, Pit foi chamado pela sua mestra, a Deusa Palutena: Pit: Estou aqui Palutena-sama. Para que me chamaste? Palutena: Que bom que vieste rápido Pit, tenho uma missão para você. Pit: Palutena, assim como todos os outros habitantes do Reino dos Céus, presenciou a investida do Sub-Espaço. Palutena: Nosso mundo está sendo atacado por inimigos que nunca vimos antes. Eles são extremamente poderosos e isso ameaça muitos reinos. Pit: Se refere às mesmas criaturas que atacaram o estádio? Palutena: Sim, eles estão por toda a parte, e em breve não será somente o estádio que será engolido para o mundo deles. Por conta desta fatalidade estou escolhendo você, meu fiel guerreiro, para lutar contra essa ameaça. Pit: Mas como eu farei isso sozinho? Se eles são tão poderosos assim, então não terei a mínima chance de derrota-los sozinho. Palutena: Infelizmente, os deuses não podem interferir nos assuntos dos humanos, entretanto você não estará sozinho nesta luta. Há outros guerreiros deste mundo lutando se opondo a este inimigo. Você deve encontrá-los e ajudá-los. Após a explicação, a Deusa Palutena entrega a Pit os três tesouros sagrados: The Mirror Shield, The Arrow of Light e The Wings of Pegasus. Pit agora está capaz de sair do Reino dos Céus e iniciar sua missão contra a Força do Sub-Espaço, Palutena abre as portas do palácio e diz a Pit: Palutena: Siga em frente com sua missão, meu fiel guerreiro. Eu estarei lhe protegendo a todo tempo! Encorajado pelas palavras da grande Deusa do Reino dos Céus, Pit sai pelas portas do palácio e voa direto em rumo a aventura. O Reino dos Céus se localiza em meio a um imenso mar de nuvens do Smash World. Lugar também habitado pelos mais diversos seres vindos de outros mundos e reunidos pelas competições, mas com o ataque dos invasores todos fugiram em busca de segurança. Pit paira pelo mar de nuvens até avistar algo. Era a Halberd que estava passando pelo local. Ao passar por lá, novamente a comporta inferior da nave se abriu, e então liberou as estranhas partículas negras que formam o corpo das criaturas invasoras conhecidas como Primids: Pit: O que vocês querem aqui? Este é um lugar sagrado, não posso permitir que avancem. Os Primids ignoram Pit e continuam a avançar. Sem escolha, Pit saca o arco sagrado de Palutena e começa a lutar contra as criaturas. Primids estão vindo por todos os lados, carregando todo tipo de arma. Pit começa a dispersar os inimigos atirando flechas de luz contra eles, e ao fazer isso, o anjo guerreiro descobre que raios de luz são fatais contra eles, e também impede eles de se reconstituírem. Pit continua avançando, mas o exército é massivo e persistente. Ele percebe que os Primids não são as únicas criaturas do Sub-Espaço, outros monstros bizarros começam a surgir e dificultam ainda mais o combate. Entre eles há uma nuvem viva, que dispara pequenas cargas elétricas e muda de cor ao ser atacado, entretanto o pior deles ainda estava por vir. Surge uma criatura gigantesca com um par de facões enormes e uma cabeça vermelha. As flechas de luz não surtem efeito neste monstro, então Pit precisou usar a outra função do arco sagrado: separá-los em duas pequenas lâminas para combates a curta distância. o monstro ataca o anjo alado com as facas gigantes, mas fica com elas entaladas no chão e não consegue se mexer, nisso Pit pula e dá um corte certeiro em sua cabeça que o destrói. Após conseguir derrotar o exército de invasores, Pit avista uma pequena coisa brilhante entre as nuvens, ao se aproximar fica surpreso. Era Mario, que havia sido arremessado para fora do estádio antes deste ser engolido pelo Sub-Espaço. O encanador bigodudo havia sido transformado em um troféu, e felizmente caiu no mar de nuvens. Pit toca no troféu e revive o herói de Mushrrom Kingdom: Mario: Wooow!? *acorda meio zonzo e sem se lembrar direito do acontecido* Pit: Você está bem Mario? O que aconteceu? Pit pergunta a ele, já que Mario deve saber o que aconteceu no estádio. Mario: Hm? Mario contou a Pit o que havia acontecido, e também estava preocupado, pois queria proteger as princesas. O anjo guerreiro, por sua vez, contou ao encanador bigodudo tudo o que estava acontecendo. Pit: Temos que encontrar Peach, Kirby e resgatar a Zelda, e também descobrir por que Wario está do lado dos invasores. Eu quero contar com sua ajuda Mario. Mario: Let's-a go! Assim, Pit e Mario começaram a seguir juntos nessa jornada. Ainda haviam muitos seres do Sub-Espaço pelo Mar de nuvens, e isso atrapalharia o objetivo dos dois heróis: Perseguir Halberd e descobrir quem está por trás desses ataques, não esquecendo de salvar as princesas. Com mais Primids e outras aberrações pelo caminho os combates se tornam mais intensos, porém com a ajuda de Mario as lutas se tornam fáceis. Em questão de poucos minutos, nossos heróis conseguem expurgar os invasores do mar de nuvens e garantirem a segurança do Reino dos Céus. Apesar de derrotarem a Força do Sub-Espaço no mar de nuvens, Mario e Pit perdem a Halberd de vista, mas então, eles escutam um barulho forte e avistam uma pequena nave estranha indo atrás da Halberd. Quem será? Episódio 3: Blast Barrel. Kirby e Zelda fugiram do estádio, que foi sugado pelo Sub-Espaço, em uma Warpstar. Os dois agora estão no mar de nuvens, sendo perseguidos pela Halberd. A boleta rosa tenta a todo custo proteger a princesa mas a Warpstar acaba batendo no Decker da nave. Zelda: Minha nossa, estamos em cima da Halberd. Vamos sair daqui Kirby. Kirby se levanta e sai correndo em direção a cabine da nave: Zelda: Kirby, aonde você vai? É perigoso ficar aqui. *o chamava, enquanto corria atrás dele* Logo que chegam perto da cabine, a Halberd começa a abrir fogo contra um pequeno jato que estava lhe perseguindo a algum tempo, é o mesmo jato que Mario e Pit viram. O jato desvia de forma incrível de todos os milhares de tiros dados pela nave gigante, mas então, a Halberd aciona seu braço mecânico e consegue atingir aquele jato. O jato começa a cair e passa muito perto de onde a bolota rosa e a princesa de Hyrule estão. Isso faz com que os dois sejam jogados para fora da nave. Enquanto o jato cai em direção a selva, Kirby e Zelda vão para as pianices que ficam abaixo do mar de nuvens: Zelda: Onde estamos?...Kirby, você não pode sair de perto de mim. Esses monstros estão por toda a parte. Precisamos ficar juntos. Zelda estava preocupada com o que o Sub-Espaço é capaz de fazer. Kirby faz um gesto pedindo desculpas. Zelda: Precisamos encontrar Mario, espero que nada tenha acontecido com ele. Assim Zelda e Kirby seguem caminho, descendo a planície, mas o lugar estava repleto de criaturas do Sub-Espaço. Descer o morro será difícil, além dos monstros do Sub-Espaço, o lugar também possui alguns deslizamentos atrapalhando a travessia. Logo em seguida eles encontram algo parecido com um portal, de dentro dele pequenas criaturas coloridas começaram a sair, eram mais pragas vindas do mundo inimigo, seriam por meio de mini portais como este que os invasores chegaram? As pequenas criaturas não paravam de surgir, então Kirby sugou todos eles e os cuspiu em direção ao portal. Quando ele fez isso o mini portal se destruiu, logo a bolota rosa percebeu que era possível destruir mini portais com ataques pois apenas criaturas do Sub-Espaço eram capaz de atravessá-los. Com a habilidade de Kirby, ele e Zelda conseguiram descer a planície em segurança. Agora os dois seguem seu caminho e tentam encontrar Mario e resgatar a princesa Peach. A luta contra a Força do Sub-Espaço começou, todos os guerreiros do Smash World estão começando a enfrentar os invasores, e aos poucos vão descobrindo mistérios sobre eles. Nas planícies do Smash World há imensas áreas verdes e naturais, entre elas uma espessa e densa selva habitada por vários animais selvagens. Aparentemente era uma das poucas regiões que ainda não foi atacada pelo Sub-Espaço, mesmo assim a paz estava para sumir. Do meio das arvores, próximo à um penhasco, um veículo de carga, pilotado por um Hammer Bro, totalmente carregado de bananas, sai a toda velocidade, enquanto isso apenas ouviam-se socos e chutes no meio do matagal. Goombas sendo pisados, Koopa Troopas sendo socados e os pombos apenas fogem. O precioso estoque de bananas do poderoso rei da selva foi roubado e alguém pagará por tamanha blasfêmia! Do meio do mato surge DONKEY KONG, urrando e exaltando sua fúria. Do penhasco, ele vê os deliquentes fugirem com suas preciosas bananas: Donkey Kong: GRRRAAARRRR!! Devolvam minhas bananas, seus ladrões!! Donkey Kong estava REALMENTE furioso! Um pequeno Goomba a bordo do cargueiro avista de longe o inimigo e aciona um par de Bullet Blasters na traseira do veículo. 3 tiros vão em direção ao Donkey Kong, mas eles não esperavam por isso. Então mais um macaquinho salta do mato e saca um par de armas de amendoim. Ele dá dois tiros e bloqueia dois dos três projéteis inimigos. Ele dá mais um tiro e bloqueia o último! Diddy Kong se une mais uma vez ao seu melhor amigo para recuperar suas preciosas bananas! Enquanto o último Bullet Bill explode atrás deles, eles fazem uma pose de união! Diddy Kong: Vamos lá DK, vamos pegar aqueles ladrões. E assim Donkey e Diddy começam sua busca. Tudo que eles encontram no caminho são soldados da tropa de Bowser: Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Hammer Bros, etc. Será que Bowser resolveu mudar seus objetivos e virar o principal vilão de Donkey Kong? Por que ele iria querer as bananas? Diddy Kong: Minhas bananas estão por aqui. Posso sentir o cheiro delas, e sinto também cheiro de lagarto fedido! Donkey queria só saber das suas bananas e nada mais. Assim ele e Diddy seguem espancando mais e mais capangas do Bowser. Diddy Kong: Veja DK. Ali embaixo do lado da cachoeira. Diddy encontra o cargueiro com as bananas. Tudo que precisavam fazer era descer a cachoeira até a lagoa. Contudo havia dezenas de capangas para complicar a vida dos nossos macacos favoritos. Desta vez vários Goombas gigantes apareceram e atacaram nossos amigos. Donkey Kong demonstra toda sua força sobre-humana e bota pra quebrar contra os inimigos super desenvolvidos. Diddy dava apenas cobertura liquidando inimigos menores. Após muita luta eles finalmente botam aqueles ratos ladrões de banana pra correr. Finalmente Donkey Kong e Diddy Kong recuperam seu preciosíssimo estoque de bananas. Ambos começam a comemorar e dançar. Até que uma surpresa ingrata surge de repente: ???: BWAHAHAHAHARRRR!! Que cena mais alegre, então os dois macaquinhos recuperaram suas bananinhas. Os dois Kongs olham para trás e encontram BOWSER, o rei dos Koopas e o mandante deste roubo. Diddy Kong: O que você quer seu lagarto? Tá procurando encrenca? Dizia Diddy Kong, fazendo poses de kung fu para amedrontar Bowser. Bowser: Tudo que eu quero é que vocês saiam do meu caminho! Bowser revela algo chocante, ele saca o mesmo canhão que Wario usou contra Zelda no estádio. Donkey Kong: O que é isso Bowser? Seu novo brinquedinho? *duvidando daquela arma* Bowser: É um presente que recebi da Força do Sub-Espaço, se chama Dark Cannon!! Quando Bowser terminou de falar, vários Primids surgiram atrás dele, e depois ele começou a carregar um disparo. Diddy Kong queria lutar de qualquer jeito, mas seu amigo pressentiu o perigo, e o caos, então Donkey Kong deu um soco com toda a sua força que fez Diddy voar para longe, tirando-o da mira do Dark Cannon. A arma dispara e Donkey Kong é atingido, Diddy vê das alturas seu grande companheiro sendo transformado em troféu enquanto ele cai para o outro lado da selva. Logo depois, Bowser ordenou: Bowser: Levem esse gorila daqui, avisem para Ancient Minister trazer a bomba de Sub-Espaço. Bowser se revelou como mais um aliado da Força do Sub-Espaço. Ele e seus soldados roubaram as bananas unicamente para chamar a atenção do guerreiro do Smash World que habitava a selva. Com a abdução de Donkey Kong, a selva fica desprotegida, e Diddy Kong apenas observa de longe seu lar, e o de seu amigo, sendo sugados para o Sub-Espaço. A cena é entristecedora, mas Diddy é forte e decide lutar para resgatar o amigo. Ele corre pela selva, a procura de ajuda. Episódio 4: Of Myths and Monsters. O Sub-Espaço continua dominando várias partes do Smash World, usando tanto a Halberd, para transportar o exército de invasores, quanto as bombas de Sub-Espaço, para gerar imensos vácuos cósmicos e abduzir grandes extensões de terra. Inicialmente, todos pensam que a Halberd é a principal base de operações da força do Sub-Espaço, já que ela esteve presente em todos os ataques, sendo a responsável pela disseminação dos misteriosos invasores, mas nada é tão surpreendente quanto o fato de Bowser e Wario serem aliados da força do Sub-Espaço. Apesar de serem maus por natureza eles também são habitantes do Smash World. Por que eles apoiam esse ataque? Mario e Pit chegam nas planices, depois de terem perdido a Halberd de alcance. O lugar está tomado por criaturas do Sub-Espaço: Pit: Minha nossa... Esses monstros estão por todos os lados, aquele sujeito com as bombas deve estar por aqui- Disse Pit observando o caminho. Mario estava pensando em uma forma de atravessar a rota com segurança, até que acaba encontrando algo no chão. Era um lacinho do vestido de Zelda. Provavelmente, ela e Kirby podem ter passado por ali. Pit: Quer dizer que teremos que ir por aqui de qualquer jeito? Esse caminho é perigoso demais, mas não temos escolha. Assim, Mario e Pit não tiveram outra opção a não ser seguir a rota tomada pela força do Sub-Espaço. Haviam algumas criaturas que ambos nunca viram antes. O longo caminho os leva até a lagoa da floresta, onde eles esperam encontrar Zelda e Kirby. O caminho, apesar de traiçoeiro, segue por várias paisagens diferentes: Gramados, terra, incluindo uma pequena caverna, onde eles descobrem criaturas de fogo. Pit: Essas criaturas estão por todos os lados, precisamos achar a saída daqui depressa Os combates estavam cansando ambos rapidamente, porém Mario foi mais ágil e encontrou a saída da caverna. Mario: Here we go! O encanador bigodudo guiou Pit para fora da caverna. Ao saírem da caverna eles se deparam com um precipício. Para atravessa-lo ambos precisam usar uma plataforma flutuante que havia por lá. Pit: Bem, hora de pegar o transporte. Mario e Pit sobem a bordo. Pensando que iriam parar de andar por um tempo, criaturas do Sub-Espaço abordam a plataforma. Mais uma rodada de combate até a plataforma aterrissar do outro lado do precipício. Os invasores não param de atacar, quando você pensa que está seguro eles aparecem aos montes. Mario e Pit empurram as criaturas para fora da plataforma e quando ela finalmente aterrissa do outro lado, eles ficaram exaustos. Pit: Isso é cansativo, essas coisas não desistem nunca! Pit se queixa da dificuldade de sua tarefa. Contudo, Mario queria continuar a caminhar, tudo que importava para ele era encontrar Zelda e Kirby, e também salvar a princesa Peach. Logo em seguida o anjo guerreiro avistou o Ancient Minister passar carregando outra bomba de Sub-Espaço: Pit: Mario, veja. É o cara que explodiu o estádio! Mario e Pit começaram a correr atrás do misterioso ser. Quando Ancient Minister descobriu que estava sendo seguido, ele acelerou o passo e disse. Ancient Minister: Você de novo? E está acompanhado de mais um tolo? Pit: Volte aqui! Em nome de Palutena, não vou deixar você explodir essas bombas em lugar nenhum! Mario começou a perseguí-lo com seu super pulo, mas Ancient Minister desviou rapidamente. Pit também tentou, voando por cima de Mario: Pit: Pela ordem sagrada do Reino dos Céus, não permitirei que cause mais mal a ninguém! Entretanto Pit também falhou. Ancient Minister: Não importa o quanto lutem. Vocês não irão conseguir impedir a conquista do Sub-Espaço! Pit: Volte aqui Ancient Minister. Eu conheço o seu segredo! Diga-nos por que está cooperando com o inimigo? Quando Pit perguntou isso, Ancient Minister parou e respondeu: Ancient Minister: O motivo de eu estar fazendo isso não é da sua conta, seu anjo insolente. Agora saiam do meu caminho, tenho que levar essa bomba para Bowser. E assim Ancient Minister se foi. Pit: Ancient Minster...ainda vamos pegá-lo! Quando Mario ouviu Ancient Minister citar o nome de Bowser, um sentimento de fúria cresceu dentro dele. Os mistérios da aventura começam a surgir, Pit sabe um segredo sobre Ancient Minister que ele se recusa a revelar para o encanador bigodudo. Mario, por sua vez, quer saber se Bowser tem alguma relação com os invasores, já que Ancient Minister citou o seu nome. Após ver seu melhor amigo ser abduzido e o seu lar sendo engolido pelo Sub-Espaço, Diddy Kong segue pelo resto da selva em busca de ajuda para resgatar Donkey Kong. De repente, uma criatura gigantesca emerge da lagoa e solta um rugido incrivelmente alto, para surpresa geral era Rayquaza, o guardião dos céus das lendas de Hoenn. Mas o que um Pokémon lendário fazia por aqui? Havia uma coleira com o emblema do Sub-Espaço nele, provavelmente foi capturado pelos invasores durante o ataque em Kanto imentos na selva. Ainda estava quente, havia caído ha pouco tempo. Diddy foi até a beira da lagoa pegar um pouco de água para apagar o fogo na traseira da nave, quando escutou um estrondo. Diddy Kong: Que barulho é esse, essa lagoa sempre foi calma. De repente, uma criatura gigantesca emerge da lagoa, que solta um rugido incrivelmente alto. Para surpresa geral era Rayquaza, o guardião dos céus das lendas de Hoenn. Mas o que um pokémon lendário fazia por aqui? Havia uma coleira com o emblema do Sub-Espaço nele, provavelmente foi capturado pelos invasores durante o ataque em Kanto. Diddy Kong: UUUAAAAHH!! Um monstro! Rayquaza carrega um hiper raio e dispara contra a nave caída fazendo-a pegar fogo. Ao ver aquilo, Diddy fica paralisado de medo, até que o lendário Pokémon o agarra e sai voando com ele: Diddy Kong: SOCOOOORROOOO! Um monstro me pegou! Ajudem-me. Diddy gritava e se debatia. Rayquaza incomodado com isso rugiu na cara dele e fez macaquinho desmaiar. Mas de repente, o cockpit da nave se abre e o piloto salta para fora. O piloto chega perto da garra que segura o pequeno macaco e dá uma cortada ultra-veloz fazendo a fera soltar Diddy Kong. Ao chegar ao chão o piloto se vira e olha para o monstro, ele está carregando outro hiper raio, o piloto saca um pequeno aparelho e aciona um campo de força em volta dele, quando Rayquaza dispara o raio, o campo de força repele o tiro e o devolve para a fera. Rayquaza é atingido e cai de volta na lagoa: ???: Você está bem garoto? Está machucado? Diddy Kong: O que houve, onde estou? Cadê aquele monstro? Fox: O monstro foi embora está tudo bem. Meu nome é Fox McCloud. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Tie-in